bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sagnik Ghosh
Howdy Welcome to the wiki ^^ Now I know that you're a new user, and certainly prone to make mistakes on their first time. There are just a few issues with your character that I feel I must point out. The first one is that he's way too overpowered. Spiritual Pressure that can kill a Vice Captain? No, I'm sorry but that's too much. You can make it to where they lose their breath or faint, but killing them is too much. There are some grammer errors as well. If you want, I can work on the page and make it look more organized, that is if you want me to or not. Blankslate 18:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) plz help me with it also make it a bit smart character Major Overhaul This character needs major work, firstly this statement "Sagnik Ghosh is a member gotei 13 and is one of the most strongest shinigami ever." needs to go and be reworded as your trying to state that he is stronger than shinigami such as Yama-ji and Ichigo in the canon and even Seireitou Kawahiru, Kamui and Raian Getsueikirite in the fanon which I highly doubt....Secondly his spiritual pressure is still too high, he CANNOT possess a power that causes others to die.... next his shunpo usage, I highly doubt he is is faster than Yoruichi.... Now on to his Zanpakutō which simply looks like again a naruto themed Zan with Tensa Zangetsu elements and stating his bankai increases his power by 20 when you stated before that he can kill a vice captain level is not allowed, you also have some grammatical issues (which I cant talk as I make them too) but yours are way out of hand..... You have until next sunday to fix this and bring it up to the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Manual of Style or it will be deleted.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 11:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Violation of Rules While I appreciate you making the necessary corrections, deleting a BFF WARNING tag is against policies and you went beyond what you were supposed to do. I'll inform the 3rd Division Captain about this and see what he wants to do with you on this regard. Next time...be patient and wait the heck for the proper people to remove it FOR YOU. -_- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) why you guys are so strict common cut it out remember its my first time and no one told me im not supposed to remove it and i deleted it by mistake im really sorry about it common the soul soceity forigived ichigo so why you guys dont forgive me We're strict because (like Soul Society) we have rules, and we don't like it when those rules are broken by new users who are dead set on using elements such as overpowering and total rip off powers from other shows for their characters. Blankslate 14:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) and if you still want to delete my character fine but if anyone uses the picture's i posted or anything related to my character or me i will sue you all... i m just not some kid okay better not piss me off!!!! look im really ver very sorry but please just forgive me sorry if iam rude or anything but i took me a lot to create this character Sue us? It's fine. We were all new users at some point and we all make mistakes. But we implore that you read our Manual of Style and other rules before you go all out on your pages. Blankslate 14:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Originality Please try to think of your own way to say how high your character's intelligence is instead of ripping from one of mine. Blankslate 15:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC)